Doryu Kaminari
Doryu Kaminari is the main character of the Thunderblaster D series and serves as the series' protagonist. Appeareance Depending on how old he is, Doryu wears a superhero outfit that serves as his main form; a blue helmet with a yellow halo and a white boomerang on top of its forehead, a blue chestplate with a yellow thunder strike symbol on it and cyan shoulder pads, a white cape, a navy jumpsuit underneath, white gloves and boots with black straps on each side, and a black (or white) utility belt with a white, oval-shaped with a yellow thunder strike symbol, holding a Laser gun on one side, and a yellow boomerang on the other. Doryu has blue eyes and has dark gray hair. His eyes are sometimes obscured with glasses. Personality In his teen and adult years, Doryu is usually a loudmouth superhero with a gentle heart behind his tsundere-like personality. His personality varies depending on his age, for example, a seven year old Doryu is nervous when he transformed into his superhero form for the very first time ever after his stepfather James asked him to when going into the Thunder Guild. When playing video games and is stuck in a hard part of a game, he gets rowdy, let alone saying countless profanities, making everyone uncomfortable while seeing him play. When alone, Doryu watches adult-oriented programming, avoiding being caught by others while doing so. In his teen years, Doryu sometimes breaks the Sturm family rules, this costs him his gaming and television privileges, and his Thunder Crystal. Doryu is not only limited to be a superhero, but as a physician and an anime otaku as well. Doryu dislikes criminals and people who mock him while he wears his glasses, as he has a very poor eyesight. He can have clear vision in his superhero form for only in five hours. After these hours have expired, his glasses appear afterwards. Summary Doryu Kaminari is the only son of the missing Shiro Kaminari and the late Rachel Kaminari. Doryu is a kind, gentle man but is rather a loudmouth sometimes, he too is also prone to swearing. As an infant, Shiro took Doryu to the Sturm Family, before fighting against the demon king Raiki, while being cursed by the forbidden Curse Crystal. As years been passed, Shiro never returned at all, thinking he might be either alive or dead. Doryu is not only limited by using his boomerang and a laser gun, he can use powers by transforming into different element forms of the Elemental Crystals. He has his late mother's Thunder Crystal. He grew up with the Sturm Family as a stepchild and is trained by James and Marie. He is also studying on the human body and how it can be treated if ill or injured, this lead him to a job as a physician afterwords. In his teen years, Doryu snuck off to the Abandoned Citadel in the Mountains of Kaminari without the permission of the Sturm family. He thinks that his missing father is in there, but only to see a shadow with a red eye in his former room instead, before leaving the castle. Being in trouble means privileges will be taken away. He almost lost his Thunder Crystal and his game time. Oddly, Doryu hates skunks and moles, he might have a bad experince with them. Weaponry Doryu's default weaponry is the Thunder Boomerang and the Laser Gun. He throws his boomerang in a short distance, minorly damaging anything it contacts with. The Laser Gun's projectiles are made out of pure plasma and also serves as a taser gun, ahtough the gun is very useful for him at some points, but its energy power is limited. The boomerang and Laser Gun's tributes may change when he uses a different Elemental Crystal. Abilities In his superhero form, it gives Doryu the ability to fly and charge in different directions. He may want to be careful when coliding into things without a helmet, as he might get a concussion and other head-related injuries. Overdrive Attack Thunderblaster Tornado Doryu creates a giant tornado that is made out of wind and lightning that sucks up and shocks his enemies. There's a 70% chance that the Tornado blows away the enemies instead. He only uses it when he's fatally injured. Fun Facts and Trivia Doryu's helmet, cape and some of his ablilities are based on Rocman X, a pirate game variant of Megaman and Quickman. Unlike Rupert Suriain, Doryu may have one suriviving biological parent, and it's possibly his missing father, Shiro. doryuchild.png|7-year-old Doryu. teendoryu.png|18-year-old Doryu. luckystardoryu.png|Doryu in his casual clothes, in the Lucky Star Character Song pose. Childhooddoryudrawing.png|Doryu's childhood drawing. Abandonedcitadelcover.png|Doryu in the Abandoned Citadel cover. Category:Thunderblaster D Category:Thunder Guardians Category:Kaminari Family